Another Promise Broken
by LoveBackwards
Summary: Ayame finally moves on from Koga...but her new love died. BankotsuxAyamexKoga


Disclaimer:

-

"H-He's gone?" Ayame whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, I don't see what the big deal is…" Koga crossed his arms.

"He was just a worthless mercenary." Inuyasha agreed as they looked at the ruins of Mount Hakurei. She bit her bottom lip.

-

_Ayame sniffled as she sat by the river. Why did he love her? She didn't even love him back. Ayame did. And he loved stupid Kagome. She wiped a tear that made it halfway down her cheek and frowned again. She heard something in the distance and instinctively jumped to her feet._

"_Who's there?" She barked. She growled and scanned the woods. "Go away!" Out stepped a man that appeared around her age. _

_He had lightly tanned skin and a black braid that extended to his waist. He had icy blue eyes and a four pointed star on his forehead. He wore white clothing with purple patterns and armor over his right shoulder and chest. His giant halberd rested on his left shoulder. His eyes opened when he felt someone's presence._

"_Oh hey….who are you?" He asked casually and she cocked her eyebrow but held her stance._

"_What do you want?" She demanded._

_  
"Look, girl, hate to break it to ya, but a small little wolf girl on the verge of tears….not a threat." He rolled his eyes._

"_I'm not crying!" She snapped._

"_Yes you are." He stepped closer._

"_Stay back!" She warned. He slammed the tip of his blade in the ground when he was in front of her._

"_See." He pointed to her eyes and she went to take a step back. "You're eyes are filled with water, sweetheart." He explained and she slapped his hand away. "Typical woman, you try to talk and they get all feisty." He shook his head._

"_Shut up!" She yelled._

"_So what's a stranded wolf doing out here in the woods by herself?" He smirked and leaned his arm against his giant sword._

"_I have a name!" She crossed her arms._

"_Oh yeah? What is it?" _

"_Ayame!" She answered harshly._

"_Well hello, Ayame, I'm Bankotsu." He held out his hand. She cautiously took it and shook it. "So, what are you doing here by yourself? Don't wolves travel in packs?" He watched her look to her feet._

"_I was getting help for my grandfather…"_

"From who?" He asked calmly and she blinked.

"_Well…this guy that said he would marry me…" She blushed._

"_So you're taken?" He smirked._

"_W-What?" She felt her face get hot._

"_You have a future husband…right?"_

"_Not anymore..." She whispered._

"_Why not?" He frowned as tears became visible in her eyes again._

"_He…said he doesn't remember promising…" She looked away._

"_Why would he do that?" He asked._

"_Because he loves some other girl…but she doesn't love him back." She faced him and his heart sank._

"_If I were him I would remember…or I would lie and say I did." He smirked._

"_Why?"_

"Who wouldn't want to marry someone as beautiful as you?" He asked smugly and she blushed and faintly smiled.

"_Apparently him…" She looked down. She gasped when he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up so she faced him._

"_Well I think he doesn't know what he's talking about…" He whispered and she went to speak but was at a loss of words. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. She tensed but relaxed as he pulled away._

"_Trust me, sweetheart, he's missing out." He smiled and her eyes lit up._

-

"Ayame, lets go!" Koga barked.

"B-But…" She whispered.

"Are you alright?" Kagome frowned. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

-

_She excitedly waited for him to arrive. He had been meeting her every day now and she enjoyed his company._

"_Here you are." He smiled and sat beside her. _

"_Where are you from?" She asked._

"_Huh?" He cocked his head._

"_I told you where I was from…I just never heard of you before…"_

"Oh...well…all over I guess. I never had a 'home'." He explained and she nodded.

"_I see…" She rested her head on his shoulder._

"_You know…for a demon, you're pretty fucking gorgeous…" He scoffed and she giggled. "Really." He faced her. "Have you ever…."_

"No…" She answered shyly and looked down.

"_Oh…sorry…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…when did you meet that Koga guy?"_

"When I was younger…he saved me…" She explained with a smile.

"_From what?"_

"The Birds of Paradise." She faced him and saw his brows knotted together.

"_Anyone could fight them off." He scoffed._

"_Jealous?" She nudged him._

"_Nope, because he isn't with you right now, is he?" He saw her frown. "How about if I marry you?"_

"Huh?"

"Not now but…after I finish my task you can stay with me and maybe eventually…" He blushed and she smiled again. She pecked his cheek.

"_I think that'd be sweet."_

"I promise I won't leave you…" He whispered and she nuzzled into his embrace.

-

"Ayame!" Koga groaned and grabbed her arm.

"Let go!" She glared and he stepped back. "Why did you kill him?" She glared at Inuyasha now.

"I had to! I gave him the choice to leave and he wanted to fight!" Inuyahsa defended.

"Ayame, you cannot put full blame in Inuyasha." Miroku frowned.

"Full? She cent put _any_!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sh!" Sango nudged him.

"Ayame…what's the matter?" Koga crouched beside her.

"H-He promised…like you did…" She faced him and watched his eyes get wide.

-

"_I love you…" He whispered in her hair. She nodded and untied his armor. "I'll always be with you…"_

"Bankotsu…" She whispered. The moonlight was the only light they were provided with. They had spent the day together and now…here they were. They were in some small abandoned hut but she didn't care. She wanted him like he wanted her.

"_I swear I won't leave you…after this or ever…" He removed the armor that covered her chest._

"_I love you…" She whispered now and tugged at his shirt. Her back was against the wall and the only clothing left was her skirt._

"_I'll be gentle." He lifted her skirt so it was folded at her waist and pulled his pants off._

"_I trust you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and waited._

"_Are you ready?" He asked, slightly breathless._

"_Mhm." She buried her face in his shoulder. She gasped when he entered her._

"_Sh…" He whispered and remained still, giving her time to adjust._

"_It…hurts…" She bit her bottom lip and felt tears well up in her eyes._

"_I know…sh…" He cooed and softly kissed her neck. _

"_B-Bankotsu…." She mumbled. "You can…move now…"_

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"" She shifted her hips and hissed to give him better access and he slowly moved in and out of her. Her body trembled as the pain became replaced by pleasure.

"_You're everything…"_

"Bankotsu…"

"I will never leave you."

"_Yes…" She moaned._

"_Ayame…" He grunted. He held the bottom of her thighs so they were at his hips and she gasped as he landed on top of her on a bed. Her back arched and she wrapped her legs around her waist._

"_Deeper…" She whispered in his ear. He crashed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes. He propped himself up on his elbows and she clung to the sheets below her, moaning and hissing in pleasure._

"_Sh…"_

"Bankotsu!" Her eyes snapped open as she reached her climax and her back lifted completely off the bed. 

"_You like that?" He snickered._

"_Yes!" Her nails dug into her shoulders. "Yes…yes…yes….huh….yes!" She groaned. "Deeper!"_

"Shut…up…" He grunted. He increased his pace and her moans got louder. 

"_Don't…ah…stop!" She yelled and he looked down to her. Her body glistened with sweat and her hair hung loosely behind her head. He pulled out and fell beside her. She panted and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close._

"_You mean everything…" He whispered_.

-

"I gave him everything, Koga…" She felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Ayame…."

"I loved him…" She whispered. His eyes showed hurt. For the first time he felt hurt and even jealousy. More so than he ever felt…even with Kagome.

"He…and you…" He started and she nodded.

"Everything…he promised he wouldn't leave me…like you did…" She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her face to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ayame…" He whispered

Only now realizing how much it hurt to know the one you loved was happy with someone else.

And he loved Ayame.


End file.
